Maki Sonomura
Maki Sonomura is a character from Megami Ibunroku Persona. Appearances * Megami Ibunroku Persona: Playable Character * Revelations: Persona: Playable Character * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Playable Character * Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Minor Character * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Minor Character * Persona 3: Who's Who guest Design Maki has dark brown hair tied in a red ribbon atop her hair, and a beauty mark near her mouth. In school she wears the St. Hermelin uniform and her mirror compact. In the Persona 2 duology, she has a bowl shaped hair cut, a white coat with gray intersecting lines over a gray shirt and skirt, black leggings, and white boots. In Persona 3, Trish describes her as a 20-year-old woman with a beauty mark near her mouth. Personality Normal Maki is a serene, quiet girl who takes simple pleasures such as painting or just being with her friends, and in her youth her poor health made her profundly unhappy, as it denied her most of these simple delights; as a result of Kandori Takahisa's experimentations, her whole self was splintered into several personality fragments. As a result of the events of Megami Ibunroku Persona, ''her condition was stabilized and she was reunited to completeness, though she was left with the memories of the horrors she had unwittingly caused. This became a major motivation at the time of ''Persona 2, leading her to elect the career of a therapist so she could help others to make up for the destruction she had once wrought. Profile ''Persona'' Maki Sonomura is a frail girl who has been sick all of her life, bedridden and suffers from episodic fits of dementia. When she's not in too much pain, she often paints disturbing still-life pictures, escapes into her "Ideal" world, and waits for her friends to come visit her. Kandori Takahisa takes advantage of this by kidnapping Maki from the hospital, and uses her unconscious mind as a test subject for his DVA generator, transforming the entire city into a reflection of Maki's "Ideal" version of Mikage-cho. In this world, Maki is healthy, demons wreak havoc everywhere, the hospital and police station do not exist, and the city has two sides, one light and one dark, divided in half by an ominous barrier. Part of Maki accepts, and at the same time rejects this development. Thus, three manifestations of her psyche actually emerge: The "Ideal" Maki that joins the party, Mai (Mae in the NA version) and Aki, (Maggie in the NA version) two alternate selves that represent her innocence and malevolence respectively. The "Ideal" Maki is the same age, while Mai and Aki appear to look like Maki back when she was a child. Depending on how the protagonist handles himself, the "Ideal" Maki would either succeed in turning the city back to normal and save her true self, or become ridden with guilt about her deep-seated nihilistic wishes and lose her identity forever. ''Revelations: Persona'' Maki's name is changed to Mary, one of the many changes the game experienced when being prepared for American audiences; her positive ego's name was changed to Mae and her id's was changed to Maggie. Persona 2 ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Maki now works as a psychiatrist's assistant in Hiiragi Therapy, where she is found and recognized by her old classmate Yukino Mayuzumi. She feels that helping people is the best way for her to cope with the fact that she almost destroyed the city, due to the fact that her imaginary world almost superimposed the real one. Later in the game, if the correct rumor is spread, she will receive a Legendary Flower from the Time Count which she gives to Jun Kurosu as his ultimate weapon, mentioning what the count said about it being "a representation of destiny that must be passed on". Unless certain conditions are met, she will fight alongside her former classmates to repel the invasion of Hitler's Last Battalion at the Seven Sister's High School. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Maki still works in Hiiragi Therapy. When she meets Maya Amano, she can immediately tell from the resonance that Maya has a Persona and that she is acquainted with Yukino Mayuzumi. She later appears at the sewer with Reiji Kido in Kei Nanjou's route, assisting the party by coordinating their movements with the floodgate controls. She will later accompany the rest of her former classmates in battle once again, this time to repel the New World Order soldiers that are trying to occupy Sumaru City. ''Persona 3'' She is a guest on Trish's show Who's Who, described as a 20-year-old woman with a beauty mark near her mouth and said to be an excellent therapist. Gallery Image:MakiLP.jpg|Maki Sonomura looking very "Laura Palmer" in some MIP artwork Image:Makip2.jpg|Maki Sonomura in Persona 2 Maki Sonomura PSP.jpg|Maki Sonomura as she appears in the PSP remake Trivia *In ''Persona 3, a bow called "Mary's Resolve" can be found in Tartarus' Monad Block. This is connected to Maki's Revelations: Persona name, Mary. In Persona 3 Portable, this is changed to "Maki's Resolve", further proving the connection. Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Allies